Nunca te olvide
by Nanami Kuchiki
Summary: Hinata se fue a una mision, despues de 5 años la encuentrar, pero ella perdio la memoria, recordara a naruto? y si no lo recuerda, como hara Naruto para que su Hinata lo recuerde- mexclas de doa animes Bleach y Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aki les traigo una nueva historia ustedes se preguntaran porque no continue con el fic "Te amo", bueno pues no la suficiente imaginacion para seguirla, pero no se pregunten en esta no pienso hacer lo mismo espero que les guste, pero mezclare dos Anime.**

**Aclaraciones:Sasuke ya volvio a la aldea, madara esta "muerto", se preguntaran porque el apellido de Shion buneo pues no me acuerdo el verdadero jeje, estan todos vivos pero menos Jirayra y hasta Asuma esta vivo bueno entonces les dejo con el fic. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por las calles de Konoha se puede visualisar un joven de mas o menos 23 años con un semblante triste, en sus ojos se notaban dolor.

-_Porque, porque no volviste como me lo prometiste...Hinata_**-**pensaba el joven con tristesa al recordar a la mujer que algun dia amo y amara... Hinata Hyugga

Hinata Hyugga se caracterisa por una belleza formidable como se solian llamar en la aldea de Konoha "Luna" ese era su sobrenombre, su personalidad era muy buena, timida, valiente, muchas mujeres y hombre la consideraban tierna, ella con su cabello largo, fino y brilloso hasta su cintura, la tez de su piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos perlados como la luna devido a eso la apodaban "Luna".

El joven al recordar como era y como la conocia o al menos eso pensaba ya que hace 5 años la Hyugga se fue a una mision sola pero nunca volvio, muchos decian que estaba muerta, otros que era una traicionera y otros decian que se habian alido con Akatsuki ya que todavia esa organizacion todavia existia sin nisiquiera tener un lider pero para el era imposible que _SU_ Hinata fuera asi era totalmente ilogico.

Iba tan sumergido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos hasta que oye a sus amigos llamarlo por su nombre

-NARUTO!...NARUTO TE ESTAMOS HABLANDO-grito una chica de pelo rosado, ojos verde como el jade.

Era el Naruto Uzumaki quien estaba pensando en Hinata Hyugga en _SU_ Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki se destacaba por ser hipetactibo, tonto,muy alegre y nunca rendirse o eso pensaba Hinata, Naruto es rubio casi dorado como los rayos del sol, tes de piel bronceada y unos muy peculiares ojos azul como mismo cielo, y como a "Luna" lo apodan "Sol" pero como al Uzumaki no le gustaba ese apodon prefirio que lo siguien llamando por su nombre.

Muchos decian que Hinata Hyugga y Naruto Uzumaki eran la pareja perfecta, otros que eran total opuestos y diferentes ya que Hinata era timido, callada y tranquila Naruto era hiperactivo, muy hablador y un escandalosos pero hace 5 años a ellos no les importaba nada se aman, eran felicices y eso importaba.

Hasta ese maldito dia en que la Hyugga se fue una mision sola de proteger a unos mercaderes del Aldea de la Luna. Al principio el jocen rubio se opuso ya segun el tenia un mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasario, que mandara a alguien mas, o que vaya con el o con alguien mas, pero _su novia_ le dijo que todo estaria bien que ella iva a estar bien que _prometia_ regresar que confiara en ella. El joven rubio iso omisu a su mal presentimiento y confio en ella pensando de que algun dia regresaria, pero no, ella nunca volvia, en estos cinco años ella no dio rastros de vida ni de muerte nada absolutanmente nada se sabia de Hinata Hyugga.

Otra vez estaba pensando en ella, en la mujer que le robaba el aliento con solo besarlo, en la mujer le robaba la vista con solo mirarlo, en la que le robo el corazon y lo destroso con su huia, se habia prometido no volver a pensar en ella, pero como no hacerlo si todavia la seguia amando como nunca, la extrañaba y mucho, la necesitaba, necesitaba senti su piel, besar sus labios, escuchar su voz dulce y timida. Hasta que otra vez la voz de su amiga lo saca de sus pensamiento.

-NARUTO!...NOS ESCUCHA! BAKA!- Otra vez gritaba la misma chica, su amiga que ella era unas de que Hinata estaba aliada con Akatsuki o los avia traicionado, era Sakura Haruno con sus 23 años tambien.

-Si Sakura te escucho, ya no grites que me vas a dejar sordo- Dijo el oji-azul frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Pues no parecia te estabamos hablando y no nos escuchas, ademas nos llamas Tsunade-sama para una mision-Reclamo una chica rubia estando al lado de la pelirosa, era rubia claro, tenia tez blanca pero no tanto, sus ojos celeste, sus cabellera la tenia atada de una coleta y un mechon de pelo tapando casi la mitad de su rostro, era Ino Yamanaka con tambien 23 años, ella con respecto a peliazul siempre la defendia culquiera que dijiera algo malo de la Hyugga, ya que ella confiaba plenamente en y Hinata eran muy amigas mucho mas amigas que Ino y Sakura, la Yamakana era testigo de lo felices que eran ambos, lo mucho que se amaban.

-Asi como oiste dobe, muevete que tenemos que ir todos- Esta vez hablo un joven de pelo azabache, ojos negro muy intenson, tez blanca mas o menos como la de la Hyugga pero no mucho, su nombre era el ultimo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, tambien con sus 23 años, el Uchiha con respecto a Hinata Hyugga nunca decia nada unas que otras veces la defendia pero nada mas lo hacia por su amigo, ya que siempre decia lo mismo _"Yo nunca la conoci asi que no pidan mi opinion" _.

-Todos tenemos que ir?- Pregunto curioso y molesto el rubio ya que si iva el solo tenia nueva oportunidad para encontrar a su amada, cosa que nunca consiguio solo una vez nunca la oportunidada de buscarla pero ni rastro de ella, solo encontro la banda de Konoha que atras decia "Propiedad de Hinata Hyugga" pero nada de ella, desde ese entonces nunca lo dejaron ir a misiones solos ya que era capaz de dejar la mision e ir a buscar a la Hyugga.

-Si no seas problematico Naruto y ya vamon os- Hablo un joven de unos 23 años tambien, su cabellera era negro lo llevaba atado con un coleta de tamaño de piñay en su rostro se podia observar que dentro de poco y no mucho se dormiria hay mismo estando parado, sus ojos eran chicos y negros tambien, su piel era como la del Uchiha, el tambien con respecto a la Hyugga la defendia ya que siempre decia_ "No sean problematico, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Hinata nunca seria capaz de lastimar a nadie que sea importante para ella"_ y en eso casi todos estaban de acuerdo exepto un persona. Sakura Haruno, nadie sabia porque pero ella por un momento odio a Hinata.

-Vamos Naruto no me digas que otra vez estabas pensando en esa traicionera-Reclamo la pelirosa, antes todos la fulmiraron con la miraba, si bien sabia a donde iria esto, pero a la Haruno no le importo para ella Hinata Hyugga era un traicionera, por muchos motivos, ella habia destrosado el corazon su mejor amigo, habia traicionaro su confianza, habia traicionado a su aldea, a Konoha, a Naruto y continuo-Porque no maldita sea te olvidas de esa y no le das una oportunidad a Shion, ella de verdad te quiere- Ahora todo estaba aclarado esa era la razon por la queria que su amigo se olvidara de la Hyugga, por su amiga "estaba perdidamente enamorada del Naruto Uzumaki".

Shion era de otra aldea, era como Sakura Haruno con respercto al humor, su cabellera el rubia suave con flequillo y una cabellera que llegaba a su cintura, lo tenia atado un poco mas antes de la punta del cabello, sus ojos eran violeta claro, la tez de su piel eran blanca como la de su amada. Muchos decian en increible parecido que tenian Shion y Hinata, si no fuera por sus distintos color de cabellera y sus diferentes color de ojos dirian que eran iguales, hasta la consideraban hermanas gemelas.

Pero para el no, para Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyugga era unica, despues de todo ella fue la primera en amarlo, en reconocerlo tal y como el era, la primera en acercarse apesar de saber de que el tenia el Kyubi sellado dentro suyo.

-Sakura si solo vas a estar fastidiandome con que salga con tu amiguita Shion pierdes tu tiempo y me haces perder el mio- Dijo ya enojado

-Pero entiende Naruto yo soy tu amiga y me preocupe verte sufriendo por alguien que no vale pena- reclamo con una voz suave y preocupante.

-Ya basta Sakura- Esta vez hablo una chica de ojos marroner, como el chocolate, su cabellero tambien es marron, marron castano, lo tenia atado en dos chongitos, pero ya mas de una vez se tuvo la oportunidad de ver su cabellera, que era muy larga, le llegaba a al final del muslo, era alta, su edad era de 24 años, y su nombre era Ten-Ten Ama. Ella con respecto a Hinata, igual que Ino siempre la defendia, y mas cuando se trataba de la Haruno, ya que ella de sus amigos era la unica que siempre decia que Hinata los habia traicionado, o se habia aliado con Akatsuki y continuo- Deja ya empas a Naruto y deja de jablar mal de mi amiga, si ella no regreso es por algo, o por algo le paso, Hinata es incapaz de traicionarnos y de traicionar a Naruto-Dijo la ojichocolate, fruncieño el ceño, levantando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Eso es verdad la llama de la juventud, todavia sigue en Hinata-chan!-Esta vez hablo un joven de ojos negro y grandes (como huevo frito), si cabellera tambien era negra con un peienado que todos los cocideraban patetico, con tez blanca. Con unos 24 años y su nombre era Rock Lee.

-Callate Lee- Hablo una joven de ojos perlado como lo de la Hyugga, su cabello era castaño y largo que llegaba a su cintura, lo llevaba con una coleta atada, hasta un poco mas de su cintura, su tez era blanca, como de Hinata, y tenia el ceño fruncido. Con sus 24 años y su nombre era Neji Hyugga, primo y protector de Hinata.

-Saben-Dijo un chico de tez blanca, palida, de ojos negros y su cabellera tambien, que llegaba un poco antes del cuello. De unos 24 años y de nombre Sai ex-anbu de la raiz. Y antes esa palabra todos le pusieron antecion-Yo no he conocido mucho a Hinata-san, pero con el poco tiempor que estuve con ella, pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun, y no creo que sea capaz de traicionar a Konoha o a Naruto-kun, como dice Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa que a simple vista se podia notar que era sincera, no de esas tantas sonrisas falsa que siempre hacia.

-Es...am verdad am Hinata-chan am era am muy am buena am- Defendio un chico de pelo castaño como el dulce de leche que llegaba un poco antes de la cintura, de ojos pequeños y negros, casi siempre los tenia cerrado, y su tenia un gran peso. Estaba comiendo unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas, debido a eso no se le entendia muy bien lo que decia. De edad 23 años y su nombre era Chouji Akimichi

-Dime Sai sacaste eso de un librio?- Pregunto un joven de unos 23 años, con unos marchas en cada cahete de color rojos cada una, su cabello era castaño fuerte, lo llevaba desordenado y con un toque de rebelde, su tez era bronceada, sus ojos eran negros, como los de un gato. su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, mejor amigo Hinata, y la consideraba una hermana pequeña, apesar de estar enamorado de ella, pero se rindio al saber que ella estaba con el Uzumaki, se puso feliz por ella, porque ella verdaderamente estaba enamorada del rubio y el rubio de ella, y triste al saber ya no tendri oportunidad para conquistarla.

-Oigan no sera mejor irnos con Tsunade-sama, estamos tardanos mucho y se enojara y nos tardamos mucho mas- Advirtio un joven de 23 años, su cabello era negro intenso, en sus ojos llebaba lentes negros, ay que devido a sus gafas no se podia ver el verdadero color de sus ojos , la tez de su piel era blanco tambien como la leche, siempre llebaba mucha ropa encima por mas calor que ahiga, su nombre es Shino Aburame, tambien mejor amigo de la peliazul.

-Es cierto hace rato nos dijo Tsunade-sama que vayamos, aparte tambien van a ir unos cuantos- hablo Ino entre apurada y nerviosa.

-Van a ir mas que nosotros?- Pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad. Que clase de mision era para que aparte de que ellos vayan y mas personas?, tan peligrosa es la mision?.

-Si, si bien tengo entendido creo que se trata de proteger. Pero no sean problematicos y ya vamonos- Hablo el Nara ya con mucho mas sueño que el principo.

-Que raro- murmuro el rubio

-Ya vamanos dobe que no tenemos todo el santo dia para esperarte a ti- Reclamo el Uchiha irritado.

-Esta vamos- Se recigno el rubio, de nada servia oponerce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en la Torre de la Hokage se puede ver a una, rubia iritada y enojada sentada en el escritorio de la Hokage y era nada mas que Tsunade, La Hokage de Konoha.

Tsunade es rubia suave, lo llebaba atado en dos coletas por mas de bajo de la cintura y sus ojos eran color miel y tez blanca media broncedad.

Al frente suyo hay tres personas una joven de unos 23 años y rubia, era nadas que Shion Koyoma, a su lado habia dos personitas, un chico de unos 18 años de pelo castaño casi llegando al negro, sus ojos eran negros, la tez de su piel era blanca, y en su rostro se podia ver que tenia muchas cicatrices, ya que despues de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja las habia tenido y los doctores le djieron que era permamente, y se sentia orgulloroso de eso, y su nombre era era Konohamaru Sarutovi. Al lado de Konohamaru se ve a una joven de tambien 18 años con unos, ojos perlados, su cabello era castaño como la tierra, su tez era media blanca, su nombre era Hanabi Hyugga, hermana de Hinata, Hanabi desde que su hermana mayor desaparecio la concideron heredera del clan Hyugga, ya que segun el consejo era bueno que Hinata haya desaparecido, ante eso Hanabi quedo aterrada y enojada con su padre, con el consejo y con su hermana al ver desaparecido, ahora mas que nada la necesitada, tanto como su hermana, como su aconsejadora.

-Porque diablo tartan tanto, hace media hora los mande a buscar a Naruto- Reclamo la Hokage realmente enojada.

-Quiere que vaya yo a buscarlos Hokage-sama?- Pregunto interesada Shion, si bien tambien podia y a buscar a Naruto para volver a pedirle una oportunidad.

-No creo que sea necesario que usted vaya a buscar a Naruto-nichan- Dijieron al mismo tiempo Konohamaru y Hanabi, si bien ambos sabian que Naruto seguia amando a Hinata, apesar de que ella no este, ellos se encargarian de que nadie ocupe el lugar de la peliazul, en e corazon del rubio.

Antes eso Tsunade sinrio por adentro, tambien sabia las intenciones que Shion tenia con su ahijado, y que Konohamaru y Hanabi no permitirian que nadie le robara el lugar a la Hyugga. Ella tambien confiaba en la Hyugga y de que algo le paso para que ella no volviera.

Shion ante eso los fulmino con la mirada a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos se intimido.

Toc Toc Toc - Se escuch desde la puerta

-Adelante- Dijo la rubia, Hokage

Desde la puerta entraron todos. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee y Naruto, que por cierto tenia cara de muy pocos amigos.

Apenas entro Naruto, Shion le te tiro encima, antes eso Konohamaru y Hanabi la miraron feo, los demas nada mas rodaron los ojos, y Naruto nada mas intentaba separarla, esa chica ya era insorportable, no lo dejaba nisiquiera respirar.

-Ya dejame Shion eres insoportable- Dijo cuando por fin pudo soltarse de la rubia, y respirar tranquilo.

-Pero Naruto-kun yo te amo- Murmuro pero todos la escucharon ninguno se sorprendio porque ya no era noticia de que la ojivioleta estuviera enamorada del Uzumaki, pero tampoco era noticia de que Naruto la rechazaba y que seguia amando a la Hyugga.

-Pero yo no y nunca lo are, entiendelo Shion yo sigo amando a mi Hinata- le dijo ante su cara, al escuchar eso todos (menos Sakura y Shion) sonrieron, especialmente Hanabi y Konohamaru que sonrieron sastifechos

-Amas a un tracioenera, que te prometio volver y nunca mas volvio-

-Callate tu no sabes nada de Hinata, no te atrevas a hablar de una persona que nisiquiera conoces- Reclamo el Uzumaki levantando un poco la voz, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia derecho hablar mal de _SU_ Hinata.

-BUENO YA BASTA!-Grito la Hokage, si bien al igual que todos ella sabia a donde iria esto- Shion ya deja a Naruto empaz, y Naruto deja de mirarme haci- dijo mirando a Naruto que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsunade si bien tengo entendido, nos llamate para una mision en la cal todos tenemos que ir, que clase de mision es para que tengamos que ir todo?- Pregunto el rubio sereno y serio

-Es de una mision de rango S- dijo como si fuera algo simple, y para ellos si lo era ya que todos ya eran jounins.

-De que se trata la mision Tsunade-sama- Hablo Shikamaru serio, si ivan todos la mision era peligrosa, para que vayan tantas personas.

-Se trata de proteger al Señor Feudal del pais del Nube, juntos a sus hijos y amigos de sus hijos, quiero que tengan cuidado porque va haber un niño y una embarazada- Advirtio la Hokage seria

-Porque tenemos que escoltar a Señor Feudal de las Nubes, y es una mision de rango S- pregunto Shion.

-Porque unos de sus hijos tiene que venir conmigo y necesita un tratamiento-Respondia

-Pero Tsunade-sama no ha respondido mi pregunto- Reclamo Shion

Suspira- El Señor Feudal de las Nubes tiene dos hijos, una joven y un joven, muchacha necesita de mi trabajo como medico, y ambos hijos tienes muchos enemgos y muchas enemigos tiene la hija- respondio.

-Son ninjas?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-No,no son ninjas, son Shingamis- respondia y eso sorprendio a todo que hacia un Shinigami en el mundo de los vivos?.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero que es Shinigami?-pregunto Shion

-Shinigamis con personas que se encarga que las almas que no descansan en paz si lo hagan, en pocas palabras son Dioses de la Muerte.-respondio

-Tsunade-sama, usted dijo que la hija del Señor Feudal era quien tenia mas enemigos verdad?-Pregunto Ino, antes era pregunto la Hokge respondia asentando con la cabeza-Porque entonces no se protegen ellos mismo, si bien tengo entendido los Shinigamis con muy fuerte.

-Es por que no todos los de sus amigos son Shinigamis Ino, si bien como dije ante, hay un Niño y una mujer embarazada- respondio

-Cuantos años tiene ese niño? y cuanto tiempo lleva de embarazo la mujer?- Pregunto Sai

-El niño el hijo del hijo de Señor Feudal, y mujer embarazada tiene 6 meses, es esposa de unos de los amigos de los hijos del Señor Feudal, el niño tiene 4 años-respondia y continuo- Asi ese es principal motivo por lo que quieren tanta seguridad-

-Ya veo- Suspiro el Nara- Esto va a ser problrmatico-

-Bien quiero que todos ustedes protegan a todos y los traigan sanos y salvos hasta Konoha ¿entendido?- dijola Hokage

-HAI- gritaron todos los presentes

-Alguna pregunta?-

-Si yo- dijo Kiba levantando la mano, y todos los mraron curiosos

-Que pasa Kiba?- pregunto Tsunade

-Tiene que ir esa mandona?- Pregunto señalando a Shion que lo miraba fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Siento mucho por ti Kiba pero si, Shion tiene que ir-

-PERO PORQUE? QUE DAÑO QUE HICE YO A USTED TSUNADE-SAMA!- grito desesperado Kiba y ante eso a todos se les resvalo una gotito tras la nuca.

-Entiendelo Kiba, Shion es el reemplazo de Hinata, y hasta que Hinata no aparesca o sepamos donde esta o si le paso algo, Shion seguira en el equipo Kurenai- repondia

-No! Esa loca nunca a formar parte del Equipo Kurenai, ese Equipo esta formado por Shino, Hinata y yo- dijo señalando a su compañero de equipo que antes dichas palabras su compañero por primera vez lo apoyaba en algo.

Suspira-Ya Kiba no tiene sentido seguir peliando- dijo Shino advirtiendo a su amigo.

-Esta bien, la voy a seguir soportando- dijo recignandose

-Bien partiran mañana mismo- antes eso todos asintieron y se ivan cuando- Pro cierto chicos como todos se an portando muy bien, quiero darles una recompensa- Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cual sera la "rencompesa?- Pregunto Naruto haciando seña con los dedos, de la ultima palabra.

-Cuando termimen la mision...- dijo y todos la miraban con curiosidad y algunos fruncieño el ceño el levemente, preguntando porque la rubia le hacia tanto suspenso- Les dare una misio-

-Y se supone que esa el la rencompesa?- dijo ya fastidiado el rubio

-Pero la mision se trata se ir en la busqueda de Hyugga Hinata- dijo ya sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a dos personas, una de ellas era Hanabi Hyugga y el otro Uzumaki Naruto.

-De verdad abuela?- Pregutno entuciamado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no se veia en el tiempo de la desaparecion de Hinata-De verdad que nos vas ir a dejar a buscar a Hina-chan?- pregunto apresudaro y emocionado.

-Si Naruto te voy a dejar ir a buscar a tu Hina-chan- tambien sonrio feliz de que su ahijado volviera a sonreir despues de tanto años- Pero cuando vuelvan de la mision, pero necesito que esta mision del Señor Feudal lo hagan con suma cuidado por favor ya que la hija del Señor Feudal necesita de mis habilidades de ninja medico-dijo seria

-Tsunade-sama, porque es tan importante que ustde atienda a la hija del Señor Feudal?, digo yo tambien soy ninja medico, si quiero yo puedo atenderla- dijo Sakura curiosa

-No Sakura, el tema de la hija del Señor Feudal de las Nubes es muy serio y complicado, apesar de que eres buena ninja medico, no tienes los conocimientos para atenderla-

-Cuantos años tiene los hijos del Señor Feudal?- Pregunto Shion

-Tienen su misma edad-Respondio la hokage

-Entonces son mellizos, usted dijo que eran una joven y un joven ¿verdad?-Pregunto por fin Shino ya que se habia quedado callado.

-Si eso fue lo que dijo pero no son mellizos- respondio la hokage y antes eso todos ya lo miraron extraño.

-No entiendo- dijo Shion

-No hay nada que entender, lo uncio que tienen que entender es que tiene que traer a todos sanos y salvos, asi que se acabaron las pregunto y mañana mismo ¿entendido?-

-HAI-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno aki la primera parte espero que les guste acepto quejas y corrigiones**

**¿Revierws?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anteriormente...**_

_-Cuando termimen la mision...- dijo y todos la miraban con curiosidad y algunos fruncieño el ceño el levemente, preguntando porque la rubia le hacia tanto suspenso- Les dare una misio-_

_-Y se supone que esa el la rencompesa?- dijo ya fastidiado el rubio_

_-Pero la mision se trata se ir en la busqueda de Hyugga Hinata- dijo ya sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a dos personas, una de ellas era Hanabi Hyugga y el otro Uzumaki Naruto._

_-De verdad abuela?- Pregutno entuciamado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no se veia en el tiempo de la desaparecion de Hinata-De verdad que nos vas ir a dejar a buscar a Hina-chan?- pregunto apresudaro y emocionado._

_-Si Naruto te voy a dejar ir a buscar a tu Hina-chan- tambien sonrio feliz de que su ahijado volviera a sonreir despues de tanto años- Pero cuando vuelvan de la mision, pero necesito que esta mision del Señor Feudal lo hagan con suma cuidado por favor ya que la hija del Señor Feudal necesita de mis habilidades de ninja medico-dijo seria_

_-Tsunade-sama, porque es tan importante que usted atienda a la hija del Señor Feudal?, digo yo tambien soy ninja medico, si quiero yo puedo atenderla- dijo Sakura curiosa_

_-No Sakura, el tema de la hija del Señor Feudal de las Nubes es muy serio y complicado, apesar de que eres buena ninja medico, no tienes los conocimientos para atenderla-_

_-Cuantos años tiene los hijos del Señor Feudal?- Pregunto Shion_

_-Tienen su misma edad-Respondio la hokage_

_-Entonces son mellizos, usted dijo que eran una joven y un joven ¿verdad?-Pregunto por fin Shino ya que se habia quedado callado._

_-Si eso fue lo que dijo pero no son mellizos- respondio la hokage y antes eso todos ya lo miraron extraño._

_-No entiendo- dijo Shion_

_-No hay nada que entender, lo uncio que tienen que entender es que tiene que traer a todos sanos y salvos, asi que se acabaron las pregunto y mañana mismo ¿entendido?-_

_-HAI-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que raro- murmuro Kiba

-Que es tan raro Kiba?- Pregunto Naruto antes el murmuro de su amigo

-Es que despues de tanto tiempo Tsunade-sama nos deje ir a buscar a Hinata-chan- dijo mirando a Naruto.

-Ahora que lo mencionar si es muy raro- Dijo el rubio coniendose los dedos en el menton con cara de pensativo

-Yo no le veo lo raro, en que Tsunade haya quedido buscar a la Hyugga-Hablo el azabache

-Porque tenemos que ir a buscar a esa traicionera?- Dijo Shion y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Porque Hinata-chan es nuestra amiga, ademas no hay motivos de que Hinata-chan nos haya traicionado, ya que en todo este tiempo no nos ha echo ningun ataque y tampoco sabemos que le paso, asi Sakura y Shion les pidiria que no hablen mas de Hinata-chan o al menos no en frente mio- dijo el Aburame mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Shino tiene razon, especialmente tu Shion no tienes derecho de hablar de una persona que nisiquiera conociste, cuando tu llegaste a la aldea como ninja, Hinata-chan ya no estaba- dijo una joven de chonguitos.

-Si, puede que si, que cuando yo llegue no conoci a eso Hinata, y creanme tampoco estoy entusciamada de hacerlo nunca- dijo Shion enfrentando a Ten-Ten.

-No hable asi de mi oni-chan!- Dijo ya exapesrada la pequeña Hyugga y con lagrimas amenazandoa salir por tanta hablarudia de su hermana mayor.

-Calmate Hanabi-chan-Dijo Konohamaru mientras con enredaba sus brazos con Hanabi y la abrazado y la pequeña Hyugga escondia su rostro en el pecho de Konohamaru.

-Tranquila Hanabi-chan yo se que pronto encontraremos a Hina-chan- dijo con una voz suave y calmadora la Yamanaka mientras avansaba hacia Hanabi, una vez frente la _pareja_, acaricion el cabello castaño a la Hyugga.

-Que raro- murmuro esta vez el rubio.

-No sean problematicos y ya dejen de decir "que raro" que ya es artante escucharlo decir lo mismo- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a Ino como era abrazaba por Hanabi.

-Pero es que tengo un malo y bueno presentimiento- dijo el rubia mientras tambien veia la escena que miraba el Nara-_es como cuando Hina-chan se fue a esa maldita mision_- pensaba triste y bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puñosy recordaba.

**Flash Black**

_-Voy a esta bien Naruto-kun- decia una peliazul sentada en las piernas del rubio_

_-Pero Hina-chan tengo un mal presentimiento, mi corazon me lo dice- dijo mientras miraba a su novia, suplicandole con la mirada que no vaya a esa mision._

_-Eres muy tierno Naruto-kun- decia mientras se hacercaba a los labios del ojiazul y beso, y el rubio no perdio oportunidad y la agarro de la nuca y pronfundiso el beso, y la ojiperla rodeaba el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos y le correspondia con la misma intensidad. El rubio mordio el labio nferior de la peliazul, y ella gimio y entendio el mensaje, habio su boca para que rubio intruduciera su lengua en ella, y asi como lo pensaba el rubio lo hico se adentro en su boca, con su lengua buscaba la de ella hasta que dio con ella, y comenzaron un batalla, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, muy lentamente ya que ninguno de los dos se queria separarse, ya una vez separaron sonrieron y se abrazaron como si fuera el ultimo abrazo y haci era, pero ninguno de ellos los sabia._

_-No se que haria si te perderi o te pasara algo, siemplemente me muero- murmuero serca del oido de su amada._

_-Voy a estar bien-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

_-Me prometes que volveras?- dijo _

_-Te lo prometo, porque despues de todo no pienso dejar a mi novio solo, por ningun motico jijiji- rio la ojiperla._

_-mmmm asi que tengo una novia celoso he, no lo sabia jajaja- ambos rieron y juntaron sus frentes y dijieron._

_-Te Amo- se dijieron y volveron a besar, pero con un beso tierno y lleno de amor._

_-Me da pena interrumpirlos tortolitos pero Hyugga te llama Tsunade- dijo un chico azabache _

_-Bueno ya es hora de irme- dijo ignorando al Uchiha y mirando a su novio_

_Suspira- Esta bien pero yo te acompaño-_

_-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo_

_-Sabes dobe seria buena idea que la dejaras respirar al menos por cinco minutos eres insoportabe- dijo mientras los misraba con cierto asco-Hyugga como le haces para soportarlo- le pregunto_

_-Simplemente le amo Uchiha-san- dijo mientras le sonreia_

_-hmp- "Respondio" el Uchiha_

_-Tu solo estas celoso por no tener una novia como la mia- decia el rubio gracioso mientras la abrazaba con la cintura y ambos se reian._

_-Si aja lo que tu digas, chau me dan asco- dijo mientras les daba las espalda y caminaba_

_-Largate!- le grito el rubio_

_-jajaja, no deberias ser haci con Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun-_

_-Lo estas defendiendo?- dijo haviendo un puchero infantil de niño enojado y celoso_

_-jijiji no seas celoso, y no, no lo estoy defendiendo, solo que no creo que deberias ser haci con Uchiha-san, despues de todo ustedes son mejores amigos o ¿no? no deberian peliarse- dijo ientras acariciaba la cabelera rebelde del rubio de 18 años._

_-Tienes razon- mientras ponia su cabeza en el hombro su novia- Me encanta cuando me acarias asi- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente._

_-Me tengo que ir Naruto-kun- mientras dejaba de acariciar la cabellera del rubio_

_-Esta bien yo te acompaño-_

_-No es necesario-_

_-Pero Hina-chan te quiero acompañara- dijo mientras suplicaba_

_-De verdad no es necesario- decia- aparte primero tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama-_

_Suspira-Esta bien, tu ganas- mientras se designaba ya que su novia aprte de ser tranquila era bien cabezota y terca, en eso era lo unuco en que tenian en comun, ambos eran tercos._

_-Te amo- dijo la Hyugga mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios del rubio._

_-Yo tambien Te amo, no lo olvides- mientras tambien le daba un corto beso a su novia_

_-Me voy, adios-_

_-Adios no, digasmole hasta luego-_

_-jijiji- rio- Esta bien hasta luego- y se fue_

**Fin del Flash Black**

Antes ese recuerdo sonrio triste y dijo.

-Mentirosa, prometiste que volverias- murmuro para si solo- Pero yo se que algo te paso, pero que tambien estas viva, Hina-chan- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

Pero todos lo escucharon y sonrieron hacia dentro, buenos no todos ya que la Haruno y Koyoma no estaban tan felices de que Naruto aun recordara a la Hyugga

-Bueno, mañana nos vamos muy temprano, como dijo la Hokage, y por favor no sean problematicos y lleguen temprano- Aclaro le genio Nara

-Hai eso no lo dudes Shikamaru, apenas terminemos esta mision para traer a la hija de ese señor y podermos ir a buscar a Hina-chan, Dattebayo- Decia el rubio muy emocionado y con una muy grande sonrisa.

-Vamonos dobe que ya te estas poniendo insoportable, con la Hyugga -Decia el Uchiha mientras agarra a su amigo por atras y lo arastraba para que caminara.

-QUE THEME SUELTAME...THEME!-gritaba desesperado mientras era arratrado por el azabache, y patealaba.

Suspira-Creo que Naruto volvio a ser el mismo problematico y alegre que siempre-Decia el Nara, mientras miraba por donde se fueron los Uzumaki y Uchiha.

-Espero que despues de esta mision podamos encontrar a Hinata-sama- Dijo por fin el Hyugga mayor con esperansa de encontrar a su prima que consideraba la hermana que nunca tuvo-Hanabi-sama quiere ir conmigo a la mansion Hyugga?- Pregunto el ojiperla

-No Neji-nisan yo... me quedare un rato mas- Dijo la menor de la Hyugga con amabilidad

-Esta bien Hanabi-sama- Hace una reverencia y se va junto a Ten-Ten y Lee

-Bueno nosotros tambien nos vamos, Ino te quedaras o nos vamos a comer con Chouji?- Pregunta el Nara a su compañera de equipo

-No voy con ustedes conociendo a Chouji se comera todo y alguien tiene que controlarlo y se que tu con tu peresa no lo aras, aparte-Desvio la mirada hacia Konohamaru como abrazaba para animar a Hanabi- Se que la hermana de mi amiga esta en buenas manos-Y ese comentario proboco de ambos se sonrojaron, hasta que paecian tomates-_Se parece a Hina-chan, creo que ya viene de familia_-Penso la rubia al recordar como era que se sonrojaba su amiga al solo estar cerca del rubio.

-jajaja-rio el Inuzuka

-De que te ries Kiba?- Pregunto Shino

-De que Hanabi-chan se parece a Hinata-chan-Respondio mientras sonreia

-Mas vale que se parece baka, si son hermanas-Dijo Shion de mala gana

-Shino creo que estoy escuchando a unos de tus insectos hablandome- Decia mientras aparecia un tic en su cien

-Oye idiota a mi no me hables asi-Decia la ojivioleta

-Yo solo dije que escuche a un bicho hablandome, ahora si tu te quieres hacer cargo eso ya es otra cosa-Dijo el Inuzuka para despues mostrar una sonrisa divertida y arogante

-Idiota- Decia la Koyoma sonrojada, no supo porque pero esa sonrisa hizo que la sonrojada era una sonrisa hermosa, que podia enamorar, y cautibar a cualquier mujer, aparte el era soltero y tenia todo el camino libre. Pero en que estaba pensando, ella estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun ¿verdad?.

-Oye rubia teñida-Le hablo el joven Inuzuka

-Que quieres idiota-Le respondio con mala gana, y todavia sonrojada

-Solo espero que para mañana llegues temprano y no tarde por perseguir a Naruto-Dijo ya serio

-No tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes perro pulgoso- Respondio fruncieño en ceño y el sonrojo se desapecio

-No se tu pero nosotros estamos apurado para encontrar a Hinata-chan y queresmos terminar la mision rapido para encontrarla-Dijo la serio

-hmp-"Respondio" y se fue pero no sabia porque se fue con un dolor muy fuerte en el corazon-_Que es lo que me pasa?_-Penso y se pregunto mientrar se ponia una mano en su pecho y una lagrima desendia por su mejilla y comenzo a correr sin darse de que el unico que se percato que lloraba era...Kiba Inuzuka.

-Y a esta que le pasa?-Pregunto extrañado, tampoco supo porque pero no le gusto verla solar, pero mas daño le hizo el solo pensar que el fuera el causante de su llanto.

-_Sera que Shion y Kiba_-Pensaron los presenten que eran:Hanabi, Konohamaru, (que todavia seguian abrazado) Sakura, Shikamaru, (wow todavia no se durmio)Ino, Chouji, Shinoy Sai. Mientras todos miraban a Kiba extrañados.

-Oigan que les pasa?- Les pregunto y ninguno les respondio solo lo seguian mirando y eso lo arto mucho mas-QUIEREN DEJAR DE MIRARME ASI, ES ARTANTE!-Grito exasperado y se fue.

Suspiro-Hasta mañana chicos, mañana nos vemos-Se despidio el controlador de insectos

-Adios Shino-Dijieron todos y Shino se fue

-Bueno yo tambien me voy, mañana tenemos que partir a esa mision, adios-Tambien se dispidio el ojijade y se fue.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos tengo que dejar a Hanabi-chan a su casa ates de que Neji-san me mate, Hasta mañana chicos-Y asi como lo dijo se fue con Hanabi agarrada de las manos.

-Bueno chicos nosotros tambien tenemos que irnos- Dijo Ino a sus compañeros de equipo

-Si aunque sea demasiado problematico tenemos que levantarnos temprano, lo siento Chouji pero hoy no podremos ir a comer basbacoa- Hablo y se disculpo el genio Nara

-Esta bien, no hay problema-Dijo el castaño tranquilamente

-Bueno Chouji, Shikamaru yo ya me voy-Y sin mas se fue la Yamanaka

-Bueno yo ya tengo sueño, problematicamente mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, que problematico- Se quejaba el genio

-jajaja nunca cambiaras Shikamaru, mandale saludos a Temari-san y Hiro-chan- sonrio Chouji

-Hai les mandare tus saludos chau-Y se fue

-Bueno Sai ya me voy-Dio la vuelta y ya no habia nadie- eh? en que momento se fue?-Se pregunto por si mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que haya gustado que clase de sentimiento tendran Shion y Kiba?, no se jeje **

**Sayonara**


End file.
